This proposal is for research to develop a biochemical method of cancer detection based on quantitation of serum levels of lipid-soluble sialic acid (LASA) fraction which is consistently and markedly elevated in cancer patients and tumor-bearing animal models. The procedure may permit, based on the analysis of this single biochemical parameter, cancer detection applicable to a wide range of tumor types in apparently normal individuals and in patients when evaluated in terms of the general health status of the individual. A clinical role in surveillance and to facilitate earlier detection of recurrent or metastatic tumors is also indicated.